


Tights and Spangles

by Fyre



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyre/pseuds/Fyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not every day your best friend turns out to be a superhero</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tights and Spangles

It was late when they finally got back to Matt’s apartment.

Foggy had put Karen in a cab, when they all decided they had done enough celebrating, and despite Matt’s half-hearted protests that he could get home on his own, Foggy insisted on getting Matt all the way to - and into - his apartment.

“I’m not that drunk,” Matt said for the sixth time.

“You walked into a trash can,” Foggy retorted.

Matt gave this argument due consideration. “It moved.”

“Yeah. Sure it did.” Foggy scowled at the keyhole. He poked the key at it, but it looked like the hole was smaller than the key. “You changed your locks.”

“Did not.”

“Then how come the key won’t go in?”

Matt staggered sideways, knocking into him with his shoulder. “Because you’re doing it wrong.” He groped for Foggy’s hand and the key, snatching it off him. Four attempts later, Matt shoved the key back at him. “You do it. It doesn’t like me.”

“Stupid key,” Foggy agreed.

It took a few more tries, then the door swung open.

“Yes! I knew I could do it! We should celebrate.”

Matt leaned against the wall as he made his way to the living room. “No. No more celebrating. Lying down is what we should do.”

Foggy closed the door behind them. “You’re no fun anymore, Matt,” he grumbled, fumbling for the light switch then following him into the room.

Matt was sprawled on the couch and grinned at the ceiling. “I’m a lawyer, Foggy. We’re not meant to be fun.”

“And a superhero.”

Matt snorted, waving a hand dismissively. “Nah.”

“Are too.” Foggy leaned on the back of the couch and poked Matt’s shoulder. “You stop bad guys.”

“So do cops.”

“But you have a spangly outfit!” Foggy said victoriously. “Ha! Superhero!”

Matt sat up, turning to face him indignantly. “It’s not spangly!”

Foggy reached over and poked the middle of his forehead. “How do you know? You can’t see, dumbass. It’s so spangly, I bet they’ll make a spangly-song about it.”

“You haven’t even seen it!”

Foggy assessed this logic. “Can I see it?”

Matt blinked slowly, like he didn’t quite understand. “See what?”

“Your spangly suit! Keep up, Murdock!”

With effort, Matt levered himself off the couch, and tottered over to the cabinet where he kept his dad’s chest. Same old hiding place, Foggy thought. If Matt ever had anything worth stealing, that was where a smart man would find it.

He flipped open the lid and lifted his dad’s stuff to one side, then carefully felt the costume, before turning with a smug smirk. “Told you. Not spangly.”

Foggy stumbled over and peered over his shoulder. “Jesus, Murdock. You should have just painted a target on your ass.”

“What?” Matt said indignantly. “It looks great.”

“Yuh-huh. Did anyone tell you it’s the same colour as a fricking fire truck? You musta sucked at history. Redcoats tried to hide out in that colour.” He leaned down, hand on Matt’s shoulder, and confided in a loud whisper, “They lost.”

Matt pulled a face. “I wanted it in red.”

“And horns!” Foggy exclaimed. “Devil of Hell’s Kitchen isn’t enough? Now you have to-”

“Don’t you say it, Foggy!”

“What? I’m not the one dressing up like a horny devil!” Foggy burst out laughing.

Matt swayed forward, leaning on the edge of the trunk. “I could kick your ass,” he threatened.

Foggy patted him on the back. “Nope. Not me. I’m a good guy.”

Matt’s smile was the dopey, warm one he only ever wore when he was totally wasted. “Yeah, you are.”

“And I’m, like, your awesome sidekick.” He leaned back, striking a dramatic pose. “Foggy Nelson, Superavocado!”

Matt started giggling. “You need an outfit too. In that colour.”

Foggy sagged down onto his knees beside him, and flung an arm around his shoulder. “For you,” he said solemnly, “I would wear tights.”

They lasted about five seconds before the both dissolved into drunken laughter.


End file.
